The Love Game
by BeforeTheWorst
Summary: "I heard you're a player so let's play a game. Lets sweet talk. Lets play fight. Lets talk 24/7. Lets tell each other good morning and good night. Lets take walks together. Let's give each other nicknames. Lets go on dates. Lets talk on the phone all night long. Lets hold each other. Lets kiss and hug. And whoever falls in love first? Loses." Spoby Fanfiction. Please fave
1. Chapter 1

The Love Game

_"I heard you're a player so let's play a game. Lets sweet talk. Lets play fight. Lets talk 24/7. Lets tell each other good morning and good night. Lets take walks together. Let's give each other nicknames. Lets go on dates. Lets talk on the phone all night long. Lets hold each other. Lets kiss and hug. And whoever falls in love first? Loses." _

_Spoby Fanfiction. Please fave/comment/follow. *The description is from a quote I saw*_

Chapter 1

Toby cavanaugh and Spencer Hastings were complete opposites. Toby was you're typical arrogant, troublemaker, who got any girl he wanted. Spencer was your typical clever, straight A student who only cared about good grades. Their only common interest was winning. Up until now the pair had won everything they set out to achieve however they had never had to compete with each other. One drunken night out and one stupid bet was now about to change everything.

"Come on Spencer, show off them sexy hasting legs" Alison advised as she pulled out a short and checked skirt for tonight's party.

Spencer didn't know why she had agreed to go in the first place. She had a big french test tomorrow and would much prefer to stay in revising but when Alison wanted to do something you couldn't say no.

"Hm I suppose I could" Spencer reluctantly agreed, pulling on the skirt to finish her outfit.

It was a little more revealing to her usual frumpy clothing style but Alison had been to these parties before and had assured her it'd be what everyone was wearing.

All made up, with clustered curls and freshly polished fingernails the two girls set off to meet their friends: Hanna, Aria and Emily. They had all arranged to meet just outside Spencer barn so they could arrive at the party together.

"I'm sooo excited" screamed Hanna as the girls all greeted each other.

"Shusshhh" Spencer whispered "Melissa's in their, you don't want her to come out do you?"

"No, I'm sorry" she whispered back

"Whatever, let's just go. Ali do you know the way to Noel's?"

Alison nodded back and instructing for the girls to follow her. Sneakily they left Spencer's garden, avoiding all her family. It was a school night and the girls had lied to their parents that they were going round to Spencer's to study. If caught now all their plans would fail but luckily they managed to creep out without anyone noticing.

"So who else is at this party?" Emily asked Alison, smiling

She began listing out names most of the girls didn't know. They were mainly from the years above but they were a few familiar names.

"... and finally Toby Cavanaugh. Ew" Alison concluded

Toby Cavanaugh and Alison had dated a while back. None of the girls knew the details but they knew it had been a bad ending. Apparently Toby had ended things with Alison for someone who Alison described to be 'fat, ugly and slutty'. Alison still raged about the break up now and even hearing Toby's name resulted in her face burning. It was clear tonight they'd be some argument between them, Spencer was just unaware that she would end up involved.

When they reached Noel's house it was already busy with drunken teens and it wasn't long before the girls felt a little tipsy themselves. Hanna was flirting every boy she saw, Emily was flirting with every girl she saw and Aria was flirting with every adult she saw. Spencer wandered around hopelessly looking for someone she knew who wasn't getting off with a complete stranger.

"You look lonely"

Spencer looked up to see a boy: Pale skin, pale blue eyes, dirty blonde hair and a worn out leather jacket. Of course it was the one and only Toby Cavanaugh. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine" She snapped

Toby was a bit taken back by her un-welcoming attitude. A girl who didn't want him? What a catastrophe. Obviously things became more apparent when Alison joined Spencer.

"You disgust me, leave Spencer alone. Like she'd want someone like you" Alison yelled causing all attention to be focused on the three of them.

Toby laughed. Girls screaming at him was a common experience, it didn't effect him. He didn't feel much at all. He didn't care, who he hurt and what they said about him. He didn't care about anything really.

Spencer joined in, helping Ali out would certainly score her some best friend points. "Yeah, like I'd want someone like you"

Toby laughed some more "Please, if it wasn't for you're little friend, you'd be begging for me right now"

Spencer was raged. She hated guys like Toby. Bigger ego than brains. She didn't want him, she'd never had and never would.

"I'm sorry Toby but I'm the first thing you want that you can't have"

Toby didn't want her, he never had and never would. He just wanted someone to get off with for a few hours, and right now he was wishing he'd picked a different girl.

"Let's get this straight, Spence, if I wanted you then I'd have you"

Everyone was looking, listening in, crowding around them and Alison was prompting Spencer to say another hurtful insult. It came out of her mouth fast, before she could think or stop it.

"Let's put that to the test then, Tobes"

Toby looked confused to what Spencer was getting at.

"I heard you're a player so let's play a game. Lets sweet talk. Lets play fight. Lets talk 24/7. Lets tell each other good morning and good night. Lets take walks together. Let's give each other nicknames. Lets go on dates. Lets talk on the phone all night long. Lets hold each other. Lets kiss and hug. And whoever falls in love first? Loses."

It seemed a simple game and Toby guaranteed he could be the winner by the end off the week. Winning Spencer Hastings, wouldn't that be an achievement. He grinned and without thinking twice he agreed.

The bet was on.

* * *

_Hope you liked it :-) Please like/comment/follow thankyou. x x x_


	2. Chapter 2

The Love Game

_Previously: _

_"I heard you're a player so let's play a game. Lets sweet talk. Lets play fight. Lets talk 24/7. Lets tell each other good morning and good night. Lets take walks together. Let's give each other nicknames. Lets go on dates. Lets talk on the phone all night long. Lets hold each other. Lets kiss and hug. And whoever falls in love first? Loses." _

_It seemed a simple game and Toby guaranteed he could be the winner by the end off the week. Winning Spencer Hastings, wouldn't that be an achievement. He grinned and without thinking twice he agreed._

_The bet was on._

Chapter 2

Spencer's phone beeped as an awakening alarm that morning. She groaned, still left with a headache from last nights party.

_'Goodmorning Beautiful xoxo- Toby'_

Oh fuck. The bet. she forgot all about it. Her headache suddenly thumped some more. She was hypothetically dating Toby Cavanaugh. This was perhaps the only day in her entire life she had wanted to turn down school. That however was not a possibility, Hastings didn't run from their problems, they won them and that is what she had to do. How would she do it? Make Toby Cavanaugh fall in love with her. How hard could it be? Surely not as hard as AP french. No, she could do this, easily.

_'Goodmorning baby, can't wait to see you x- Spencer'_

She typed the message as she left for school. This was the start, the start of what was going to be a very long game.

"Spencer, Spencer"

Behind her was the sound of her name been shouted getting closer and closer. As she turned around, she saw her friends: Feet thudding against the uneven pavement desperately trying to catch up.

"Oh hi guys" She said stopping until they reached her.

Alison was smiling from ear to ear. Finally she had a chance for revenge on Toby and if Spencer followed her instructions, she was pretty sure this was going to work. Spencer had to win this, it was in her DNA after all and the best thing was that Toby Cavanaugh was totally going down. Her smile grew some more as she thought of the embarrassment he had to come: Two timing Toby getting his heart broken for once.

She began to bombard Spencer with her boy tips. Be confident. Dress sexy. Open up to him. Make him laugh. Blah Blah Blah. Spencer groaned. At least she had a reason to escape when they reached school- she needed to spend time with her 'boyfriend'.

As she wandered off to find him, Alison reassured her confidence "You've so got this"

Encouragement was nice and she was happy to hear her friends were betting on her but to be honest it was only making her more nervous. Pressure was something she was use to, something she lived with daily but with all this pressure of winning on top of her school work pressure, she really wasn't sure how she was going to do it.

Luckily for her she wasn't the only one who had developed more nerves from entering the school. Toby looked over to Spencer. Why was it today she looked so much hotter? Her dark skin was glowing, underneath her simple yet pretty makeup and her sleek brown hair shone on her shoulders. Not only that but it appeared she had picked out the shortest skirt inside of her wardrobe and yeah sure she had added knee high socks covering her legs however that only teased Toby more. Right now all he wanted to go was vigorously rip off her clothes.

No, he stopped himself. This was Spencer Hastings. She wasn't hot. She was just one of Alison's little followers. He prepared himself, as she got nearer to his locker.

"Oh if it isn't my favorite girl in the world" He smiled, wrapping his arm around her neck.

She returned the smile and molded her head into his shoulder. If she wasn't aware he was a two faced maggot, the moment could of actually been really cute.

"So what you are you doing later?" She asked staring up into his deep blue eyes.

"I'm glad you asked. Were going on a date"

"Oh are we now, and you're just informing me not asking me?"

"Yup, 2:30, outside of school. Don't be late" and with that he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving to his lesson.

Barely 20 minutes with him and he had already driven her up the wall. Just commanding her on a date with him, how romantic. She could see why Ali hated him so much now. Honestly who did he think he was?

* * *

2:32pm

Toby stared at his phone clock once more. This was ridiculous. He had said don't be late, yet here he was waiting. By now he would of usually left but that really wan't an option due to this stupid bet. To make things worse, he had to act sweet when she got here. Act sweet to a girl who had left him waiting. Great.

"Oh there you are, at exactly 2:53" He said softly with a plastic smile

Spencer smiled back. Never before had she been late for anything but her choice to take a detour to the bathroom was now proving to be worth it, as she saw him struggling to keep calm.

"Sorry Tobes, you know what I'm like with time keeping"

Was that meant to be a joke? Spencer Hastings had never been late, in fact she was usually 10 minutes early! Well, if she wanted to play things that way, then so would he.

"Don't worry about it, come on, let's go"

"Where to, exactly?" She questioned, taking his hand and entwining it with hers.

Toby thought for a moment. His original plan had just been to stop at the brew, charm her for an hour, walk her home, then give her one of hell of a kiss, she wouldn't forgot. Another location had now sprung in his mind though and this one was much better.

"The Rosewood Country club" He replied, pleasing himself with her reaction as her smiled disappeared.

Alex Santiago worked there. A guy who's attention Spencer had been attempting to receive for years. Finally last week he had admitted he liked her too. Now here she was going on a date there. If he found out she was 'dating' Toby, everything would be ruined.

She tried to protest, get Toby to change his mind but he refused to without an explanation, even if he already knew the reason. Left with little choice, she had to agree.

"Can't wait"

* * *

_Heyo, I have been really busy these last couple of days and slightly rushed this update, therefore I'm already aware that there is probably many grammar mistakes and that it's not the best chapter but I'll try and be better the next chapter. I would like to thank all the faves/follows/reviews, means a lot. Okay that's it. I shall try and update soon but with new years and stuff it may be a few days.._


	3. Chapter 3

The Love Game

_Previously: _

_She tried to protest, get Toby to change his mind but he refused to without an explanation. Even if he already knew the reason. Left with little choice, she had to agree._

_"Can't wait"_

Chapter 3

The two stared awkwardly across the table at each other. Conversation wasn't exactly flowing and Alex glaring at them every time he walked past, didn't help either.

Spencer thought, casting her mind back to earlier that morning; One of many of Alison's tips was 'open up to him', maybe she could give it a go.

"So, how's school going?" - It was a simple question but at least they both had common knowledge on the subject. Mind you 55% of the time, Toby didn't show up.

"Urmm, alright" He replied bluntly.

What else was he meant to say? He was pretty sure telling her about his average grade of a 'D' wouldn't impress her, nor that almost all the teacher population hated him.

She nodded as acknowledgement. Leaving the air around them silent for a moment, before Toby decided to carry on the conversation.

"What about for you?"

He was expecting a few words, not a paragraph, however than again this was Spencer Hastings, it wasn't exactly surprising.

"...Oh and Mr Lawrence set me another Russian history paper, Melissa got an A on hers therefore so do I. Which means I'll be spending my weekend researching Russian History." She concluded, not so happily.

"Isn't that not what you do every weekend anyway?" He mocked.

Her left eyebrow raised slightly and she grew a scowl- which Toby couldn't help but think was cute.

"And what's that suppose to mean?"

He paused for a minute. Causing annoyance wasn't exactly the best plan to gain her love but he couldn't help it... he had an urge inside him, it was just so entertaining.

"Well, you know how it is, you know how to work, I know how to have fun"

What a false accusation. Yeah she may actually put effort into her school work, yet she still had fun. Sometimes. Anyway his meaning of fun probably involved sleeping with girls, then breaking their hearts. Woo what a blast.

"Excuse me, I know how to have fun"

Toby let out a small laugh, before following it up with a chance for her to prove herself.

"C'mon then" He said, throwing some money down for the meal on the table. Then lightly grabbing a hold of her hand, guiding it in his direction.

"Where we even going?" She asked puzzled

"To have fun."

As he pulled her out of the restaurant, she looked back at Alex, with a sorry expression. Unfortunately, he responded by turning in the opposite direction. Well that relationship, no matter how short, was well and truly over.

* * *

The kissing rock. He had brought her to the kissing rock. Oh damn. She realized sooner or later they would have to have their first kiss however she didn't suspect it to be quite this soon.

As he leaned in, he could feel the palms of his hands clamming. This was crazy. Countless times, he had done this before, easily. Maybe it was the fact that this time he couldn't just blow the girl off. This time the kiss had to mean something. If she didn't feel anything from the kiss, how was she going to feel anything for him?

It didn't last long. Nothing too romantic or outrageous, just a simple kiss. Yet for the time it did last, they were both content for their breath to come and go together.

"Um, that was, er.." She began to speak, as the touch of his lips, left hers.

"Amazing, exceptional, flawless, skillfull, breath taking?" He finished off her sentence.

This time though she didn't roll her eyes at his arrogance. In fact she smiled slightly.

"Don't flatter yourself too much"

As she said so, she gave him a gentle push. Well at least she thought it was gentle. Evidently, perhaps not though. Suddenly his balance failed him and he toppled from the rock to the floor.

Spencer couldn't help but laugh as she witnessed. The best part was when he had attempted to grip the edge of the rock but continued to fall.

"Oh you think that's funny do you?"

She didn't need to answer, her laughter spoke for itself.

"I'll just have to get you back" He said, pulling himself back onto his feet.

Her laughter quickly halted as he slowly moved closer and closer.

"No Toby, no, stay away from me"

When he carried on to decrease the air, she abruptly got up and ran.

"You'll have to catch me then" she announced laughing once again.

She weaved in and out of the trees, trying her best to get away. Darkness had now taken over and all she had to guide her was her own memory.

Behind her, she heard the snapping of a twig. Adrenaline rushed through her body- he was catching up.

Toby ran steadily. He was nearby now, the only thing stopping him was all the darn trees. Two he had run into now. Two. Luckily, Spencer had missed that 'smooth' move.

Hidden behind a tree, he could hear the sound of a giggle. Sneakily, he crept behind her. Only breaths away, he extended his arms forward, wrapping them around her skinny waist. She screamed joyfully whilst he tackled her to the floor, in the most romantic way a tackle to be.

"Caught you" he whispered, leaning over her, letting his hands hold his body weight.

She smirked "Good"

Now less planned, she pushed her lips against his for the second time tonight. It was spare of the moment, yet actually worked. They worked.

* * *

_Once again thankyou for all the faves/follows/reviews, means a lot. I like reading reviews and you're all so lovely. Please carry on ;-) So I was gonna describe the kiss in loads of detail, you know the whole 'sparks fly' but I just figured it isn't really realistic and I don't want to speed things up too fast, uh so I just went simple. Also I kind of struggled to end this chapter, I'm not sure if it sounds right but oh well. I will update in 2 days at the latest. x_


	4. Chapter 4

The Love Game

_Previously:_

_"Caught you" he whispered, leaning over her, letting his hands hold his body weight._

_She smirked "Good"_

_Now less planned, she pushed her lips against his for the second time tonight. It was spare of the moment, yet actually worked. They worked._

Chapter 4

Pushing her way through the corridors that morning, Spencer couldn't help but smile. Last night after they'd kissed, Toby had kindly walked her home. Upon reaching her garden they embraced in a hug before she thanked him, telling him she'd had fun. Honestly, that was the truth. She did have fun. More fun than she'd had in a long time. That scared her. A lot.

"TELL ME EVERYTHING!"

Taking her mind out of her thoughts, she looked up to see an excited blonde approaching her. Hanna had joined her and was eager in learning every detail of last night.

"...and then we kissed, again" She finished

Hanna's eyes lit up. Boys and clothes were two of her only interests and even hearing about them, gave her a lasting buzz.

"No freaking way! How was it?" Her voice practically screaming now.

"It was, I dunno, different. It, it just felt real"

A snort behind them, suddenly interrupted the cosy conversation. Turning around, the girls saw Alison. She stood their with her usual smirk however looked to be more frustrated than happy.

"Real?" She laughed again, as she walked nearer accompanying the girls. "It's anything but real"

With none of the them replying, she carried on, in her mocking tone.

"Spencer, it's a game. It's all lies, nothings real about it. Everything he does is a lie, everything he says is a lie. I had confidence in your victory before but now you're worrying me. You do realize the whole thing is pretend. Right?"

Slowly, Spencer nodded in agreement. Alison was right. It was all fake, fictional. His mind tricks had been messing with her head and she'd almost forgot the sole purpose of why they were doing this. Well not anymore. She was determined once again, determined to win. She could and would do this!

* * *

_'Where are you? I miss you xx -Spencer'_

Missing school, was a regular occurrence for Toby. What wasn't a regular occurrence was for someone to notice his absence. Sure it was just pretend but even someone pretending to care for him was better than nothing.

He had finally got home last night at 12:00. Sneaking into the house, he crept upstairs to his bedroom, careful to not wake anyone up. Of course if he had been aware of what was on the other side of his door, he might not of returned home at all.

"I've been waiting for you"

Jenna had made herself comfortable led on his bed, wearing nothing but a bit of black lace. Even thinking about it now caused him so shiver. The sickening touch of her hands, wrapped around his torso, was a memory that haunted him often.

He gulped down another pint of beer, in attempt to block it out. It was a small pub just on the outskirts of Rosewood; often he would find himself surrounded by middle aged men yelling and drinking away their money. The place had now become somewhat comforting to him though.

No one from school knew about this place. He could stay here until it emptied and just a few days ago that's exactly what he would've done. Now though, he had another way to escape reality. Spencer. With Spencer, he was a different. He got to play the character of the loving boyfriend. No hate, no problems, no step sister. It was a life, he wish he could always stay in.

_'Outside school, 10 minutes. Be there.x -Toby'_

* * *

_I apologize for the extremely late update! Just been so busy! I'm also sorry about the short chapter but I didn't have time to write more and figured it'd be better to just do a short chapter than make you wait longer. I shall try and do a long chapter next time. Updates may be more like once a week now. Thanks for reviews/likes/faves much appreciated x x x_


	5. Chapter 5

The Love Game

_Previously:_

_No one from school knew about this place. He could stay here until it emptied and just a few days ago that's exactly what he would've done. Now though, he had another way to escape reality. Spencer. With Spencer, he was a different. He got to play the character of the loving boyfriend. No hate, no problems, no step sister. It was a life, he wish he could always stay in._

_'Outside school, 10 minutes. Be there.x -Toby'_

* * *

"Jeez, you look a mess" Spencer stated, hopping into Toby's truck.

His hair was wild, his eyes were bloodshot, and the stench of rust and bitter alcohol, didn't help either. On the bright side his fatigued, drowsy appearance made it easier to push down any feelings she was scared to be developing for him.

Consciously he ruffled his hand through his hair.

"Yeah I didn't get much sleep last night but thanks for been subtle Spencer. Every guy loves hearing that"

Spencer let out a giggle, as Toby threw a wink to her. Even underlined with dark circles he managed to make his eyes seductive. Well if he wanted to be seductive then so could she.

"You're welcome Tobias" She said, climbing over the seat to him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Er Spence, what you doi?" Before he could finish his sentence, she had closed up the air between them.

He wasn't used to girls been this forward. Usually he'd be the leader and he wasn't sure if he liked taking a step back. Hooking up with a bunch of girls, he'd always have the control, the control he didn't get at home. As the makeup sessions grew more intense, memories from last night began to flood his mind. Spencer wasn't Jenna, he knew that but that didn't stop his next move. Jerking up quickly, Spencer was thrown right off his lap.

Feeling hurt and confused and not even looking at him, she questioned what had just happened. This time however she was the one to not receive a response. The door slammed shut, as Toby ran off into the distance.

* * *

What had just happened? What had he done? Things had just gone so fast, so unexpected and before he knew Spencer was on the car floor and he was running a mile.

Spencer was meant to be his place to escape reality, yet he had got so tangled in his own thoughts, everything had just become a blur.

Great. Just great.

He had managed to make himself look like a total psycho path and he didn't even get chance to make an excuse; Instead he had ran. Ran away, like a total fool.

Beating himself up inside, Toby was too busy to notice the twisted brunette, blocking his pathway. Jenna, stood there grinning. Ever since her mother had married Toby's dad, Toby had become irresistible to her. Clearly, the feeling was not mutual for both of them. Unfortunately, Jenna was always one to get her own way even if it meant using threats and force. She was the selfish and manipulative kind, without conscious- she would continue to use and abuse Toby.

"Afternoon treat" She snickered, still with the same evil grin.

Toby froze motionless. Jenna had the power to do that to him. Infact she had the power to do anything, because around her, all he could do was fear. It was pathetic really. Realistically, he could easily push her off him but then again like Jenna had said 'It's his word over hers' and which story sounded more believable- Jenna had been forcing herself upon Toby, her big and strong step brother, or Toby had been forcing himself on Jenna, his younger and smaller step sister. Exactly. No one would ever believe his story, even if it was the truth. He was stuck.

"Jj-een-na" he stuttered

Slowly, she licked her lips. Moving closer to Toby, she locked her arms around his neck. Then she stretched up and whispered inside his ear.

"Yes?"

Trying his best, Toby attempted to escape her grasp.

"Don't try to run baby, it'll only make bed time worse for you tonight"

She always managed, to sicken him. How could anyone be so ruthless? Almost whole two years, he had dealt with this now. Meaning they had only been the young age of 15, when it had all started. Whilst most teenagers worried about their first kiss, Toby was forced all the way with someone he had no care for what so ever.

"This isn't right" He said, furthermore trying to untangle himself from her arms.

It was pointless though. He had protested since day 1. Nothing was going to change. At least not until Jenna had enough, and who knew how long that could be.

Jenna just continued to smirk. "We aren't really related, there's nothing wrong about us"

She was about to give him a small peck on the cheek but suddenly the sound of footsteps made her aware of their open surroundings. Now Toby was not the only one frozen... someone had heard and saw everything.

* * *

_PLL HAS STARTED AGAIN. OMFG SPOBY ARE LIKE JUST THE BEST. Okay excitement over. How was that? I tried to update as quick as I could. Sorry it's short again but it just felt like a good place to end the chapter. Thanks for follows/faves/reviews x_

_Just in reply to some of the reviews:_

_Someone asked if they will be a haleb. - That decision is entirely up to you! Would you like me to include more on some of the other couples? _

_That was the only question really but seriously I read all the reviews and you's all so nice ;) Thanks a lot._


	6. Chapter 6

The Love Game

_Previously: _

_Jenna just continued to smirk. "We aren't really related, there's nothing wrong about us"_

_She was about to give him a small peck on the cheek but suddenly the sound of footsteps made her aware of their open surroundings. Now Toby was not the only one frozen... someone had heard and saw everything._

Chapter 6

Spencer's heart pounded in harmony to her feet thudding against the pavement. Desperately trying to get away from what she had just witnessed, her throat ached for air as beads of sweat crossed her forehead, causing hair to cling.

Reaching the front of her house she decided to catch up on energy and sit but it became more of a stumble, leaving her confused and dazed on the floor. As her brain began to come to terms and the initial shock settled in, she felt sick to her stomach. The full story was still un-known to her but she wasn't even sure if she wanted the rest. Something was messed up, seriously messed up! Why had she let Alison talk her into this? It had started off as a simple game but as they had got in further and further, it appeared things were much more complicated. All she wanted now was out, out of the whole dysfunctional thing.

"Spencer"

Behind her, Toby shyly stood, resting against a tree for support. In demand of Jenna, he had chased her all the way here. He wasn't too sure of how much she had heard or seen but judging by the shock of her now, it must have been damaging enough.

When Spencer failed to reply, he moved slightly closer yet still stayed out of touching distance.

"Why did you leave the truck? I didn't need you following me"

To be honest, right now she wished she hadn't left the truck. She had wanted an explanation for his outburst. Her intentions had never been to spy but when saw Jenna and Toby in a promising position, how could she not? From what it seemed Toby had fucked so much of the girl population, he'd decided to turn to his step-sister; realizing it wasn't quite right he had try to fuck her off but Jenna still desired him.

Finally she managed to spit out a few words.

"And I didn't need you following me! Get off my property."

He was a little taken bit by her coldness. Spencer had seemed so understanding. Had he mis-read her all along? Had it all just been a lie for the game? Maybe, his initial thoughts had all been wrong. Did he really know Spencer? Realistically, he couldn't expect her to care, before this week they had never even crossed paths. All the time they had spent together was just so they could achieve the satisfaction of winning the other.

She couldn't even look at him right now, attempting to explain would most likely just worsen things.

"Please just don't say anything" He pleaded

She scoffed, "Don't worry I'll keep your dirty little secret"

He sighed in relief, at least he wouldn't have to deal with more of these confrontations with people.

"Just know, I didn't have a choice" he said, giving her one glance before turning away and leaving.

* * *

30 minutes later and Spencer still hadn't moved. Like a broken record, the previous events had kept playing in her head. There was one phrase it particular that stuck- 'I didn't have a choice'. How could he not have a choice?

She'd analysed every single word, she'd thought of every explanation, she'd contemplated every possibility but the truth was this was one thing even Spencer Hasting's didn't understand. That was until, she linked his behavior in the truck, to his pushing away of Jenna. As she thought about it even more, it all made sense. The fear in his eyes when he had pushed Spencer off him was the same fear of when Jenna wrapped her arms around him.

He didn't have a choice because Jenna had been forcing herself on him. Toby wasn't just the heartless player everyone thought he was, he had feelings, he had problems, he had been hurt too. Suddenly she realized, the bitch she had been to him.

She needed to find him, now.

The problem was she had no idea where he could be. She traced her way back to where the scene had unfolded, looking further on into school carpark, his truck remained untouched. He was no where around. Next she tried his house, but his father informed her he was out. Maybe the apple rose grill. She had seen him there a few times, but he was not there this time. Hopelessly she trailed around Rosewood, in search for the sight of him. She had one place left, it was a long shot but hopefully he'd be there.

She stumbled along the uneven pathway, pushing away the outgrown plants and trees. Just a few more steps and she would be there- at the kissing rock.

As she hoped, there was a figure, sat down alone and staring at the ground. Slowly she walked up, and sat at the other edge of the rock.

"Toby" She murmured "Can we talk?"

* * *

_Okay, I may include little bits of other couples further on but obviously it will still be mainly about Spoby. I'm finding it really hard to write long chapters at the moment, no idea where. Anyways as usual thanks for reviews/faves/follows. I will try and do the next chapter soon. x_


	7. Chapter 7

The Love Game

_Previously:_

_As she hoped, there was a figure. Sat down alone and staring at the ground. Slowly she walked up, and sat at the other edge of the rock._

_"Toby" She murmured "Can we talk?"_

Chapter 7

Looking up, he saw the same mocha eyed girl, who less than an hour ago had given him the cold shoulder. This time though, her eyes were kind and caring and she had a small soft smile.

He nodded his head, in a way of saying 'yes'.

Spencer wasn't really sure where to begin. Toby no longer looked like the arrogant cocky guy, she had once thought he was. He looked little, scared and timid. She hoped he wasn't frightened of her, but kept her distance just in case.

"I'm sorry" she said sincerely

Silence.

Toby didn't really know why she was apologizing all of a sudden. He could have sworn before she never wanted to see him again. In a strange way, he understood why she may not of, who wants damage goods? Clearly though, something had now changed, cause here she was looking more sympathetic than disgusted.

Truthfully he didn't know which one was worse. He didn't want anyone to think of him as a little boy who couldn't look after himself however that was the way Spencer was looking now.

Taking a risk, Spencer shuffled closer towards Toby. Entwining her hand in his, she gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Listen Toby, I know this is a game but you can always trust me. You can tell me anything and I'll listen. I may of reacted badly before but I was just shocked, I wasn't thinking straight. I promise if you ever need me, I'll be there"

For that moment, all the pain and hurt just disappeared. It was only a mere sentence, but it was the type that made you feel warm inside. Throughout his entire life, only one person had ever cared about him and she had died when he was just 12. After that he never imagined for anyone to care again and especially not one of 'Alison's little followers'.

"Thankyou Spencer but honestly I'd just prefer not to talk about it"

She didn't want to push him but Jenna was sick and twisted, she couldn't watch and let her get away with this. Right now she was so raged, she wanted to go and slap the silly smirk right off Jenna's face.

"You've got to tell someone, Jenna deserves to be locked up" She truthfully stated, but Toby was shaking his head in disapproval.

"NO" He said sternly

Telling someone would not help. It would only make things worse and he knew most likely he'd end up looking in the wrong. He liked the way Spencer was concerned, concerned for him but at the same time he wished she'd just drop it.

Gently and slowly, she wrapped her arms around him. He returned the favor, pulling her closer until she was leaning on him for support. Blocking out the whole world apart from each other, they stayed like that.

* * *

Un-buckling his seatbelt, Toby smiled "Thanks for the ride"

He looked forward, at the house in front of him. It wasn't like a home; For Jenna, his father and his step mother it was. They didn't dread returning every night. He was my like a guest in that household, an unwanted one they had to put up with. One day, he planned on escaping. All he needed was enough money and he'd never walk through that door again but at this moment that door was the only shelter offered.

Noticing his fear on leaving the car, she unbuckled her seatbelt too.

"Er spence, what you doing?" He asked confused

"I'm coming with you"

Before he could argue or protest, she was already marching down the drive way to his house. He called for her to stop. It was getting late, he was tired, his parents were in and the last thing he needed was Spencer confronting Jenna now.

Fortunately, for him though, Spencer didn't even stop to speak to Jenna. She just glared and stormed past before Jenna could even gather someone had entered the house.

"Right hurry up" She stated as Toby also entered his room even more confused than before.

A lift was all Spencer had insisted on. He hadn't expected her to still be with him now, never mind sat on his bed. Sure he loved the company more than his messed up family but she couldn't stay.

"Er spence, what you doing?" He repeated

"You're sleeping at mine, get your stuff and hurry up"

Hesitantly, he began gathering a few belonging and shoving them into his backpack. Clearly, it was not up for debate, so he didn't even bother insisting to Spencer that he'd be fine. Besides a night at Spencer sounded good, especially since it got him away from this hell hole.

"What about you're parents?"

"Oh, they're in Philly with Melissa"

Same old, same old. Her parent's had always favored Melissa more. Ever since Melissa moved out, with her not so lovely husband Ian, they had spent most weekends up in Philly. It wasn't too bad, it gave her the peace and quiet she needed to study and she could do what she wanted but sometimes it got lonely. Her invite wasn't just to benefit Toby, it benefited her also.

"Ready?" She questioned

"Ready"

* * *

_Sorry for late update; Been way to busy recently. As per, thankyou to everyone reading/reviewing/favoring/following. These last few chapters have been more say emotional but I prefer writing happy stuff so that's why it's took me so bloody long. Anyway as for other couples been involved, I'm not sure weather I will. They may appear in an odd chapter but definitely won't be the main focus._

_Okay, okay thanks again x_


	8. Authors Note

Hey,

Firstly, sorry if you thought this was a chapter. Secondly, sorry for not updating in ages. I've been so busy and just haven't got round to writing. Truth is, I'm finding it difficult now PLL has started again, it's confusing me with the actual plot line and all that. I'm going to try and get a chapter up this week. I haven't stopped the fanfiction, so please just wait a little longer.

Okay. Thanks a lot x x x


End file.
